khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Light.Runner.Explorer/Flat Design Castle
So since I can't actually enter the Flat Design Contest, I've decided to just program something for my entry. (If I were able to enter) Here I will show my progress as each element of the castle will be made. Ground The ground didn't take much time but is needed for the foundation of the castle. What is the Ground made of? *21 triangles *2 fill commands *2 rectangles Bush The bush is a small, but a needed add to the way the castle looks. It was a small effort that makes the vegitation on the program come out a little more. What is the Bush made of? *2 fill commands *1 arc *1 ellipse Trees Since the bush wasn't enough in the way that landscaping goes, there are also a few trees that exist around the castle for more color, composure, and life. What are the Trees made of? *18 rectangles *6 triangles *3 ellipses *3 arcs *3 fill commands Castle Part 1 This is the smaller of the three parts to the castle. It would, in a normal castle, be the dining area or some other occasion-type room. What is the Castle Pt. 1 made of? *20 rectangles *8 fill commands *4 ellipses *3 arcs Castle Part 2 This is the bulk of the castle, the nacho cheese, the.. yeah, it's the main part. It holds the important and well known door on the face side, which leads into the rest of the castle. What is the Castle Pt. 2 made of? *45 rectangles *13 fill commands *8 arcs *3 ellipses *1 triangle Clouds The clouds don't look like much, but are a good role in the way the castle sets. It makes the feel of the castle to be a high and mighty one, like a castle tall enough to touch the clouds. What are the Clouds made of? *6 ellipses *3 rectangles *1 fill command Castle Part 3 This is the third and final main castle part. It would be used as the main watch tower or archer deck in a normal castle. What is the Castle Pt. 3 made of? *17 rectangles *9 fill commands *6 triangles Castle Tower 1 This would be one of the smaller watch towers that is mainly used as a decoration to make the castle look more grand. What is the Castle Tower 1 made of? *14 rectangles *8 fill commands *5 triangles Castle Tower 2 This is the sister tower to Castle Tower 1 as it serves the same purpose of design and strategy. What is the Castle Tower 2 made of? *22 rectangles *10 fill commands *4 triangles Castle Tower 3 This tower would be where the princess would be trapped inside, or possibly just a place to look out onto the horrizon, or maybe even a bedroom. What is the Castle Tower 3 made of? *9 rectangles *6 fill commands *2 triangles Castle Tower 4 This is the second tallest tower of the castle, it would be mostly used for views into the countryside. What is the Castle Towe 4 made of? *7 rectangles *5 fill commands *1 triangle Castle Tower 5 This is the main lookout tower. It would most likely contain a handful of archers at all times. What is the Castle Tower 5 made of? *14 rectangles *8 fill commands *2 triangles Castle Tower 6 This is the wall that mostly helps protect the castle from raids. It is the strongest wall out of all the ones here. What is the Castle Tower 6 made of? *18 rectangles *5 fill commands Castle Dome This is the place where you would go to have some alone time, reading, writing, thinking, etc. What is the Castle Dome made of? *4 fill commands *2 rectangles *1 ellipse *1 arc Flags These are a simple and cool add to the way the castle stands and looks. They also help notify others about what kingdom they are. What are the Flags made of? *5 fill commands *4 rectangles *3 triangles Category:Blog posts